


Knives Hurt Worse Than Words

by StupidPotato159



Series: ArSonic AU [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Max no, Scourge gets Brainwashed, oh no boio, pocket universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Spark had a bad day.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: ArSonic AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Knives Hurt Worse Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pocket universe!aka not canon to the series,I do alot of these cause I like to think of 'what ifs' and how plots could go differently!so,happy Angst Saturday!!

Spark yelped as a knife struck his shoulder, he could hear the knife cut straight through and hit the wood.

today was not supposed to go like this.

he should've seen the signs, it was after yet another sleepover, and Spark asked Scourge on a one-on-one date. he had seemed much crankier than usual, only responding with a nod.

next, Knuckles visited and they all had breakfast. Shadow had to leave early for a GUN mission, but that was fine.

not like he could've prevented this or anything.

next, they went out for ice cream at about noon, and Knuckles left after to help the FF.

that's fine, it was only chance he would've been there today anyway,r-right?

Scourge and Spark split paths until the sky was filled with a brilliant purple and blue, orange slowly fading away as he waited at a seat inside the bar, spinning on a stool idly as he listened to the guitar player in the corner.

his coffee was getting cold, he realized. _where is-_

suddenly a knife flew past him, the same knife on his shoulder and it hit the wall. he couldn't look, but he could feel the blood start to drip down and stain his fur, shivering and turning to see...Scourge??

he was panting, shades down and a menacing grin he hadn't seen in what has to be over a year, and oh _god is that a dead body outside-_

at this point all the patrons had left, the bartender was on the floor and Spark did not want to look, especially because another knife zoomed past him.

he hopped off his seat and barreled rolled, only to get the air knocked out of him as he hit the wall.

he looked up to see Scourge was pinning him, a knife poised, whimpering when it slowly, oh _so slowly_ down and made a large nick in his ear.

Spark looked harder, to see the cause and saw that Scourge's eyes were tinted...grey?at the bottom, almost like a robot."S-Scourge..?" no response.

he felt the knife go down to his neck, trailing across only to shoot down and suddenly stab his wrist, tearing the glove and leaving a large slash through it.

Spark cried out and tried to pull his arm away only to make it worse, tears starting to pool at the corners of his eyes. Scourge didn't seem to care, going to the other arm and leaving a large gash from shoulder to glove.

he kept doing it, over and over until Spark was covered in his own blood, Scourge's eyes fully grey at that point.

Spark was full-on cry at this point, watching as the knife was poised over his chest and shook his head rapidly.he wasn't even pinned anymore, too weak to even run over to his drink and call Shadow, Knuckles, anyone.

"p-please, no,d-don't do this...S-Scour-"

a searing pain shot through him as the knife dove down, deeper, deeper, he couldn't think. _why, why, I love you, why-_

grey eyes flashed to blue too late, crying out in surprise and ripping the knife out, panicking.it was too late.

Spark fell to the ground.  
  
  


* * *

  
On Another Note,have the art that started this chapter!  
https://potato-has-an-irish-descend.tumblr.com/post/624035097150210048/sonicheadcannons-spark-boiofrom-this-guys


End file.
